


Time Compression Triple Triad

by tinamachina



Category: Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinamachina/pseuds/tinamachina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time has been compressed.  The world is in chaos.  That doesn't mean that two of Final Fantasy's most uncurable gamblers cannot carry on with "business as usual".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Compression Triple Triad

**Author's Note:**

> For Chocobo Down Rare Character challenge and for the prompt by astrangerenters:
> 
>  
> 
> _FFVIII Card Queen: I'd love to see anything about the Card Queen - her adventures in Triple Triad around the world, the people she meets, what it's like to play Triple Triad during time compression (priorities much?). Or pair her up with anyone ...Or explain why she has Irvine's card._

The Card Queen knew nothing about Time Compression. She only knew that the city suddenly became much more crowded with people—people from the past, people from the future, people from other worlds, all people to play a round of Triple Triad with.

One such person was sitting at the table with her. He was more than eager to play. 

“Triple Triad, eh?” The Queen’s challenger wistfully wound a strand of long, gray hair around his elegant finger, “Haven’t played that game since primary school.” The man looked younger than the facial scars and the white hair indicated. 

“Would you like a practice round?” The Queen smiled benignly, “To polish off the rust?” 

“You never truly forget,” the opponent grinned, after the Queen quickly beat him in a practice round, “Like falling off a bicycle.” He sighed. 

“So, Mister Setzer,” the Queen smiled as she shuffled the cards, “Are you ready for the main event?” 

“What are we wagering?” Setzer took a sip of his wine. 

The Queen could tell from her opponent’s clothing that he was the type to think nothing of dropping a large sum of gold on a wager, “Typically, I’m not interested in money, only cards. However, since I seem to be…temporarily stranded, I will need to pay for room and board for the night.” 

“Oh, what a coincidence,” Setzer said, “So do I. Hopefully I’ll have enough in my wallet to stay someplace nice, with an ocean view and a well-stocked bar.” 

“It may be a bit lighter,” the Queen said lightly as she dealt the cards, setting up the board. “One should learn to live within one’s means.” The Queen beat Setzer again, after a slightly longer round. 

Setzer gave the Queen fifty gold coins (the currency was useless, but the metal itself was worth what it was stamped as), then set fifty more on the table. He studied the Queen’s cards as she dealt another round, “Who is Irvine Kinneas?” 

“Yet another foolish young man who thought he could best me,” the Queen said, almost with a yawn. 

“Handsome young man,” Setzer stunned the Queen when he set a purple octopus next to the card, and quickly seized it, “Reminds me of a friend of mine, with the ponytail and all.” He won the round. The Queen lost her card. 

“I do know of some wealthy collectors who would be very interested in your deck, my dear.” Setzer put the edge of the Irvine card to his lips before placing it carefully in his pocket. 

The Queen paled. _This man was trouble_ , she thought to herself. _What the Hyne was an Ultros, anyway?_ She dealt the cards as if throwing daggers. 

“Where exactly do you come from?” The Queen asked icily, concentrating on an increasingly intimidating board. Where did all of these strange new cards come from? 

Setzer shrugged, placing his own cards thoughtfully, “I was sitting at a pub, as usual, and then before I knew it, the walls shifted and I was here. I was convinced some sore loser had spiked my drink.” 

“You don’t seem to think it strange,” the Queen looked at Setzer. He was too nonchalant for her comfort. 

“My lady,” Setzer looked at her with all earnestness, as he flipped a row of cards to his color, “I’ve seen many strange and unusual things in my very short lifetime. I stopped questioning why. I just go as the winds carry me.” 

The Queen grimaced. She was losing, and she was losing her prized cards. “You’ve been bluffing!” 

Setzer wiggled his eyebrows. “I may be reckless, but I’m no fool.” He gathered the cards, and then slipped the Irvine card back into the deck. “I have no intention of selling your cards, milady. I can respect another gamer’s tools.” He handed the full deck back to the Queen. 

“Then, what was all that about?” The Queen’s face was flushed. 

“I love that sparkle in a woman’s eyes, that competitive fire. I’ve seen that spark in some of my favorite women. I saw it in yours. I didn’t want some lazy game,” Setzer said. “I wanted a battle. I wanted fire.” 

The Queen did feel some fire, deep within, under her dress, “So, what do I owe you now?” She brushed her fingers just below her throat, just above her breasts. 

“Well,” Setzer drawled seductively, “you did say you needed a room for the night, and so do I. Perhaps, we can call it even, somehow?” 

In the morning, the world had returned to normal, and the Queen woke up alone in bed.


End file.
